The invention relates to a hinge, particularly for use in hingedly connecting a furniture door to an article of furniture, said hinge comprising: a hinge arm adapted to be connected to an article of furniture; a casing adapted to be connected to a furniture door; a first, inner hinge link having first and second opposite ends, said first end of said inner link being pivotally connected to said hinge arm by a first axle, and said second end of said inner link being pivotally connected to said casing by a second axle; a second, outer hinge link having first and second opposite ends, said first end of said outer link being pivotally connected to said hinge arm by a third axle, and said second end of said outer link being pivotally connected to said casing by a fourth axle; said inner and outer links cooperating to form a quadrangular linkage connecting said casing to said hinge arm, such that said casing is movable about said quadrangular linkage between an open first position and a closed second position; a U-shaped leg spring being provided, one leg of said leg spring acting on said inner link and urging said inner link into the closed position when said casing is in or near the closed position.
Such a hinge is described in the German utility specification DE 29705943 U1.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a hinge of the above-mentioned kind whereby the spring force in increased.
According to the invention this object is achieved by the free end of the other leg of said leg spring being mounted on said third axle connecting said outer link to said hinge arm.
Mounting of the spring is improved by said leg spring consisting of a folded metal strip said strip at its folded end encircling said third axle.
To improve the working live of the spring and of the hinge the leg of spring which bears on the inner link is provided with a concave portion which bears on said guiding surface of said element.
To improve the hold of the spring in the closed position in an embodiment of the invention there is provided that the free end of that leg of said spring which bears on the inner link is turned towards the other leg of said spring.